


OTP AU LIST-ADAMANDRIEL

by Storm89



Series: OTP AU LIST [7]
Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Military, Angel Adam, Art Major Samandriel, Cop AU, Cop Dean, Crime AU, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Grimm AU, Gryffindor Adam, Gryffindor Samandriel, Human Samandriel, Intern Adam - Freeform, M/M, Med Student Adam, Pickpockets, Selkie Samandriel, Twink Love, Wesen Adam, Wesen Samandriel, domestic AU, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My ficlets of Adamandriel based on my OTP AU list that I made. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arguments

“This is for the best, Sam!”

“No, its not, Adam!”

“The two young then went into a brooding silence. 

Adam got accepted into KU, but he learned that he cannot pay for the tuition. So he decided to join the army. His boyfriend, Samandriel, was vehemently against it.

“What’s it gonna do for you, Adam?”

“It’ll help pay for college.” Adam yelled, “I could even have a career in the army.”

“And what about when you get deployed?” Samandriel said, “You saw what it did to your father.”

Adam flinched at that, knowing what Samandriel mean. John Winchester was a marine and along with PTSD and the grief of the death of his first wife, is now an alcoholic. Adam was more raised by his older brothers, Dean and Sam.

“I won’t turned out like that.” Adam whispered.

Samandriel sighed as he hugged himself.

“I don’t want you to leave me.” He said quietly, making Adam sit next to him and putting a arm around him.

“Samandriel, I got no other choice.” He said, “I have no job and this could do some good for me.”

Samandriel sniffled and leaned against his boyfriend, burying his face into Adams shoulder. Their hands intertwined as they held each other. 

‘Don’t forget me.”

“Like I could.”


	2. Textbooks and Naps

Adam was reading a medical textbook, trying to remember which suture techniques were going to be on the test. He heard a mumble and looked down at his lap with a smile. 

His roommate/boyfriend, Samandriel, was taking a nap with his head on his lap. Adam was glad, Samandriel had pulled off two all nighters in a row for a math midterm and after the test, he crashed hard. 

He reached over and stroke Samandriels hair, his fingers going through the blonde locks. He knows he going through a lot of stress now with his family. The patriarch of the family, Michael, keeps bugging him to go to med school, instead of being an education major. Samandriel has refused, saying he wanted to be a teacher. Michael has threatened disownment, but Samandriel was firm.

Adam is glad that his brothers were never controlling, they always supported his decisions, especially when he needs it.

He hopes that Samandriel knows he has his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU!
> 
> So, Adam is a med student and Samandriel is an education major. I put Michael as the patriarch of the family and he tries to control his siblings and they kinda hate him for that.
> 
> Grimm AU next!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	3. Cutie Pie

The first time Adam saw Samandriel, it was in his school library and later in his history class. He instantly knew that he was wesen. He could call it a zauberbeist thing, but he knew that Samandriel (seriously, what kind of name is that?) is type of wesen. So, he pondered what he was, especially when he was in the library. 

So, he finally decided to do something about it.

He walked into the library, looking for Samandriel, smirking when he saw him he walked to the young man, who smiled when he saw him. 

“Hello, Adam.”

“Hello, Sammy.” He said with a smirk.

He then woged.

Samandriel yelped as he also woged.

Samandriel is a lowen.

Adam woged back and snickered.

Samandiriel may be lowen, but he looked like a kitten. Samandriel woged back and looked at Adam in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, making Adam laugh harder.

Samandirel is too damn cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimm AU, with Zauberbeist Adam and lowen Samandirel.
> 
> I read in another Grimm/Spn fic that put Adam as a zauberbeist and I thought that was pretty cool, so I put that here. I’m putting Samandriel looks more kittenish for a lowen cause he is still maturing. 
> 
> Next is Domestic AU!
> 
> I don’t own SPN or Grimm! Enjoy and comments are loved!


	4. Game Time

“I got it, I got it.”

“To the left, Alfie, the left!”

Adam and Samandriel were playing Left 4 Dead and were trying to outscore each other. They were at Dean and Castiel’s house for their weekend barbecue.

Adam see’s Dean at the barbecue, putting burgers and ribs on the grill. Castiel was next to him, bouncing their son, Bobby, on his knee. He also sees Sam with his wife, Jess, who was patting her six month belly. He’s glad for them, they have been trying for two years. He also sees Castiel’s brother, Gabriel, eating a sucker while talking to Dean’s friend, Benny.

He remembers when he started going out with Samandriel, who was technically his in law since he is Castiels youngest brother. He remembered they got a lot of strange looks, but Dean then shrugged and said, it was fine, as they don’t do anything nasty on the sofa.

That earned him a slap at the back of the head by Castiel.

“Ha! I won.” Samandriel said, looking at Adam, “I want my prize now.”

“And what is that?”

“I want a kiss.” The younger man said, making Adam grin.

“Granted.” He said before, leaning over and kissing Samandriel on the lips.

“Hey, I told you two not to do anything on the sofa!” Dean yelled.

SLAP!

“Dammit, Cas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic AU!
> 
> Here I wanted the boys to have a family gathering, with them playing video games. Yes, Cas does not take his husbands shit.
> 
> Next is Cop AU!
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


	5. Self-Defense

When Dean got the call, he didn’t think he heard it right. 

Adam and his boyfriend, Samandriel, got arrested.

Dean guess being a cop has some advantages, such as knowing if your brother is in trouble. He never thought Adam though. He was just going to med school; he couldn’t afford to be in trouble. Samandriel was even weirder; the kid was too shy for any type of confrontation.

When he got to the station, he sees Adam and Samandriel waiting for him. He took notice of the bruises on their faces and the blood on their knuckles with a frown. When he got to them, he stared and folded his arms.

“Well?”

“The guys at the bar started it.” Adam blurted out and the looked down sheepishly. 

“Ok, start at the beginning.” Dean said.

So they did.

The boy went to a bar for a drink to celebrate them passing finals and some guy started harassing Samandriel. He then shoved Samandriel and called him a faggot.

That’s when Adam hit him with a beer bottle.

Which then started a brawl.

Dean chuckled a bit as he looked at the two, thinking it was kinda sweet that Adam went to defend Samandriel’s honor.

Looks like a good case of self-defense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cop AU, with big brother cop Dean.
> 
> So, its mostly Adam defending Samandriel. Cuties! 
> 
> Hospital AU is next!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	6. Least Favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Triggers for Abuse.

Being a intern at the hospital has ots ups and downs. You always have your favorite patients and your least favorite patients.

Samandriel is Adam’s least favorite.

It wasn’t that Samndriel was unpleasant or anything, it was the reason why Samandriel was always at the hospital. Samandriel always came in with fresh bruises or broken bones. It’s usually Adam who patches him up and always asks the same questions, who did this to you?

Samandriel never answers, but Adam can guess.

It was always the same guy who picks him up, a douchebag named Dick Roman, who really is a dick. All h eever heard of him is that he is a big tycoon in real estate. Wonder how the press will feel if he they found out he is an abuser.

Then came the day that Adam was doing his rounds and Meg, one of the nurses for the trauma unit, told him Samandriel has been admitted again, this time beaten into a coma. Adam peeked into his room, seeing the young man with purple bruises on his face and decided two things.

One; he’s going to talk to a journalist.

Two; Samandriel really isn't his favorite patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hospital AU! Possible trigger warnings for abuse.
> 
> This just came to my head; I have no explanation for this
> 
> Crime AU Next! 
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


	7. Lost Boys

Samandriel was sitting under a bridge, waiting for Adam. He shivered from the cold, hugging his knees tightly. 

Samandriel and Adam ran away from home after they came out to their parents. Samandriel was going to be sent to a straight camp and Adam got punched in the face by his father and thrown out of the house. 

So, they both ran and have been running for a month. Adam has been hustling pool and Samandriel has been running credit card scams. They were trying to get enough money to go to California, where Adams step-brothers were (who were both estranged from their father).

Adam suddenly popped next to him, smiling at him.

“Hey, Alfie.” He said with a smile, “I brought grub.”

He took out a McDonald’s bag and they ate the burgers in silence.

“Adam.” Samandriel said quietly, “Do you think we will make it?”

“Yeah, we will.” Adam said, taking Samandriel in his arms, giving him a smile, “We will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crime AU, sort of.
> 
> Mostly it’s the boys being runaways and doing petty crimes to get away from their home situations. 
> 
> Next is Reverse Verse!
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


	8. Observing

“What is he doing?”

“He’s walking his dog, Samandriel.”

“Why?”

“I believe it’s for exercise.”

Angels Adam and Samandriel were watching humans from heaven and commenting on them. The angels were also frustrated because they still haven’t been assigned to earth yet. So, they observed the human that they were supposed to watch for.

“Look, that child is climbing a tree.” Samandriel said, his wings twitching with agitation, “She could fall.”

“But look,” Adam said, pointing down the tree, “her father is nearby , he will catch her if she falls.”

Samandriel hummed and sighed, looking down below.

“Humans are amazing, aren’t they?”

“Yes, they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Verse, with angels Samandriel and Adam. Just a cute little ficlet with them observing humanity.
> 
> HP Verse is next! I don’t own SPN!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved!


	9. Disappointment

“And what is the antidote for all poisons?” 

“It’s a bezoar, right? That thing in goats?”

“Correct.”

Adam and Samandriel were studying for their potions exam, hoping that Professor Crowley is in a decent mood. Adam saw Samandriel looking downcast, making him frown.

“What’s the matter?”

“Its my mother again. She still hasn’t responded to me.”

Adam frowned at that, he knows Samandriels situation. He knows Samandriel had been ostracized from his family because he was sorted into Gryfindor. The Novaks were from a long line of Ravenclaws and anything other than that is beneath them. Adam knows from Samandriels other brothers; Lucifer and Gabriel who are in Slytherin and Castiel, who is in Hufflepuff.

Adam sighed as he next to Samandriel, putting his arm around his shoulder.

“Maybe they will come around.”

“Right.” Samandriel scoffed, “And Professor Crowley will be skipping in flowers.”

Adam snickered. 

“Hey, stranger things have happened.” Adam said, “I mean, Dean and Cas finally got together after, what…five years?”

The boys laughed, remembering when their older brothers finally got together after years of sideway glances and blushes.

Who knows?

Maybe Naomi will turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU, with Gryfindors Adam and Samandriel.
> 
> I just thought the idea that Samandriel comes from a big family and they are all Ravenclaws and all snobs. So when Samandriel is sorted into a different house, they shunned him. Crowley is a prickish teacher.
> 
> Next is Fantasy AU! 
> 
> I don’t own SPN or HP! Comments are loved!


	10. Rescue

Adam sighed as he went on the rowboat. He’s so glad that finals are over, now he can catch up on sleep. So, he took Dean’s advice and decided to try out fishing to relax. He stopped rowing to the middle of the lake and cast his line, waiting. That’s when he heard a bump against the boat. He looked over the side and gasped.

Next to him was a selkie, only half way into his skin. Thank god his brothers got him up to speed with the supernatural world and its creatures. He grabbed the selkie and helped him to the boat. He had a gash across his back, which seemed to be from a boat.

When he tried to remove the skin, the selkie coughed and groaned in pain.

“Hey, take an easy, Buddy.” Adam said as he started to row back to shore. “What’s your name?”

“S-Samandriel.” He groaned. 

“Don’t worry, Samandriel, I got you, you’re gonna be ok.” Adam said, wondering what Dean was gonna think when he brings a selkie home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy AU with Selkie Samandriel.
> 
> Sorry, this is rushed. I racked my brain for a fantasy idea and this came along! I’m putting that in this universe, the boys and hunters and Adam is still in training. 
> 
> Thanks for reading all the chapters!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna do Adamandriel now! I just love these twinks pairing.
> 
> I decided to put them in a situation that I have seen too many times, kids going the army because to them, it’s the only way to pay for college. I’m also putting that the boys already knew of Adam when they were kids and raised him since John couldn't do the job. So naturally, Samandriel doesn't want him to go.
> 
> Next is College AU!
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


End file.
